Class Rep is a Butler!
by Gigglecake
Summary: On his way to work from school, Gray meets a strange girl in the rain and helps her out by taking her to work with him. What happens when she transfers to his school, knowing about his secret part-time job as a butler in a cosplay cafe? AU. Gruvia.


**A fanfic **_**lightly**_** inspired by the manga Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**. **_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**, **_**just the idea of this.**

"Gray Fullbuster!" a shout from Erza Scarlet could be heard around the entire campus. She stomped past hoards of students that cleared her path. Steam could be seen as the young woman searched for her "dear" classmate, Gray.

On the roof, a young man with raven hair sat up from his nap. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he yawned. He checked his watch only to grow frantic after learning the time. He missed yet another student council meeting, and the fiery redheaded president was hunting him down for it. This young man was Gray Fullbuster. Gathering his belongings, and his courage, Gray got up to calm down Erza before she explodes.

After some time of searching, he finally united with her and her fist. As goes their usual encounter, she demanded for a reason that he was late to the oh-so-important student council meeting. As usual, Gray shivered at her glare, explaining himself. He was taking a nap to catch up on sleep that he lacked due to his part-time job to help out his family. At this, Erza sighed and reported what had happened at the meeting. Apparently, there was going to be a new female class rep for his homeroom, because the one who had the position, Levy McGarden, was hospitalized from being attacked by a student of Phantom Lord Academy. Gray nodded at the information, and turned to leave.

Before leaving the Fairy Tail Academy campus, Gray looked around to make sure no one was around and possible following him. Seeing that all is clear, he proceeded towards his part-time job. As he was walking, he noticed the sky getting darker, and soon enough, a drop of water fell on his nose. Looking through his bag, he pulled out a mini black umbrella, readying himself for rain. It continuously grew stronger, and it was harder for Gray to see ahead.

Still trudging on, he walked towards a park that he always passed through on his way to work. This time, however, it was unusual, because people were frantically running around for shelter, but there was a figure not too far from him sitting on a bench all alone. Unknowingly, his legs led him to the front of this figure. It was a girl, hunched over with her face looking down on her hands. Her blue hair and clothes were drenched; however, it didn't seem to bother her.

Gray noticed she was shaking, and moved closer to shelter both of them with his umbrella. Further inspection of the girl made him realize that she was a student of Phantom Lord Academy. He felt a slight anger, remembering the ruckus students from that academy caused his school. Slowly, she looked up with her large blue eyes. They seemed swollen…lonely…empty. He stared at her for a moment, wanting to ask what's wrong, but he didn't want anything to do with Phantom Lord, even if the girl was or was not involved in the incident with Levy.

He looked away in an attempt to stay distant, "You know, you could catch a cold." She merely sniffled at his comment, angering him. Why was he wasting his time with this girl? Doesn't realize the pouring rain around her? Why the _hell _was she just sitting there? She must be crazy. Only crazy people would sit around in the rain like this.

Before he knew it, he felt arms around his waist: cold, wet arms. Shocked, he looked down and noticed the girl hugging him, shaking even more. He sighed, still not knowing what to do with her. With her face against his abdomen, he could feel a warm wetness growing on his shirt. Then he realized that the girl had been crying. She was crying alone in the rain. He did not want to involve himself in something so troublesome, but if Gray Fullbuster had a weakness, it was crying girls. Without thinking, he removed his blazer and placed it on top of her, gathering her attention. It was her turn to be shocked as she loosened her grip on him, looking up at his face. Gray then took that opportunity to unwrap her arms around him and grab one of her hands. He pulled her up and led her away from that lonely bench.

"W-Where…are…you t-taking Juvia?" the girl finally spoke. It was shaky, questioning, and staggered as she fought against her sobbing.

"Just, stop crying and follow me," Gray replied, not looking back at her. In his rush, he didn't notice her squeeze his hand, and the pink dusted on her cheeks as she puts her other hand to her chest, feeling her heart go _Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they held hands, walking towards Gray's targeted destination. They stopped in front of a small café known as "Blue Pegasus"; it was lavishly decorated with frills and other such nonsense. The girl, who apparently goes by the name of Juvia, cocked her head to the side, questioning their location. Before entering, Gray took a deep breath, further picking at Juvia's curiosity. Then, with great stealth, Gray dragged her further into the café, into the back rooms, so that she can change her clothes and he ask her where she lived so that he can take her home. What the hell was Gray thinking?

**Giggle here! First fic here on ffn, so please be kind. I wanted to contribute to the lovely Gruvia fandom.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
